I Think I'm in Love
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sasuke thinks that he might be in love, but he isn't quite sure being how he never got to experience such a thing. And though he knows that he doesn't deserve her, he's willing to do anything to find out if it's love. Intoxicating amount of fluff. SasuSak


I don't own _Naruto_…yet!

…

A pretty corny and fluffy Sasuke and Sakura tale…

…

**I Think I'm in Love**

"My feet are killing me!" She complained while dragging along her legs on the road. I looked over at her and smiled. Whenever she spoke, she seemed to make me smile and melt my once stone cold heart bit by bit.

I understand why her feet where killing her. She had been working in the hospital all day, and then attended Ino's party with me, even though she was exhausted. Now, as we were walking home, I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!" Sakura shrieked as I picked her up bridal style.

"You said your feet hurt." I stated simply while smirking at her.

"You're so sweet." She whispered as her breath tickled my face. I smirked yet again as she kissed me lightly on the lips.

It was true; I was being really sweet lately. Whenever we are in public, I would act emotionless around her, but when we are alone, like now, I was a gentlemen and kind to her. I even talked more.

"I love you…" She whispered quietly. She smiled, knowing that I wasn't going to respond. And it was true, I wasn't. I did take a liking to Sakura about three months ago. I had returned from the Sound six months ago. Anyways, I don't think I can call what I have toward Sakura love. Yes, it's wonderful spending time with her, kissing is fun, and so are other things that we do in the bedroom, but I'm not sure if it's love.

"Aa," I answered nonchalantly. I hated disappointing her like this, but I really didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, this isn't the way to my house." I smirked at her statement.

"I know." Sakura smiled at this.

I really do love when she stays the night.

…

Sakura was in the corner of my dark room, getting undressed. I walked over to her half-dressed form, put my arms around her waist and started planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. She giggled. Oh how I loved that sound.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm really tired." I knew that she was tired, and I understood if she didn't want to do it tonight.

"Alright," I said while going over to my dresser.

"I'll just go home and see you tomorrow-"

"Just because you're tired and don't want to have sex doesn't mean that you can't stay." Sakura smiled at my comment.

"Thanks." She said as I handed her one of my blue shirts. She had clothes here, but I knew that she loved wearing my clothes.

"Plus, whenever you're sleeping next to me, I don't have any bad dreams." Sakura's smile, if possible, became even bigger.

"Really?" She asked me excitedly. I shook my head yes and she gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Once she was done with the gesture, I picked her up bridal style for the second time that night and nicely placed her on my bed. I took off everything except my boxers and got into bed next to her.

"Love you…" She whispered as I put my arms around her fragile waist and pulled her closely.

As I heard her breathing become even, signifying that she was unconscious, I secretly prayed to Kami that one day, I'd find out if I loved her.

…

She was standing at my counter, cooking omelets with tomatoes in them. I smiled as she started singing her favorite love song.

For some odd reason, watching her this morning felt different than the usually mornings that I watch her. I felt something weird in my stomach as she turned on the coffee maker and her hair swiftly moved. She looked extra beautiful today in my blue shirt. Her eyes sparkled more than usual. Is this feeling love? Nah, it can't be. I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I don't deserve love and am most certainly not in love! Jeez, I really am going crazy!

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" Sakura exclaimed when she turned around from the counter with two plates in her hand.

"Shouldn't you sense my chakra?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen counter to get coffee.

"It's always about ninja stuff with you, isn't it Sasuke-kun." She said. I smiled at her and walked over to her. I lightly kissed her lips. Once I moved back, I took my coffee and sat down at the table, leaving a smiling Sakura.

"How did you sleep?" She asked while sitting down next to me at the table in my kitchen.

"No bad dreams, all thanks to you." Sakura smiled at my comment and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you…" She whispered into my ear.

Oh how badly I wanted to answer her back. But I just couldn't do it. Not yet. But I will soon…

…

"Sasuke, there better be a good reason for you calling us here. I should be at home reading my book." Kakashi complained. Naruto and I looked at him in bewilderment being how our sensei was actually on time.

"Yeah, what's going on Sasuke-teme? You never ask for me and Kakashi-sensei. Is something wrong?" Naruto asked while sitting down next to Kakashi on the grass under a sakura tree.

"Um, how do you know when you're in love?" I asked quickly. Both heads moved up to face me.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I think I might love Sakura." I stated. Both men looked at me yet again.

"Seriously," Kakashi asked. I shook my head in reassurance.

"Alright, let's hear the signs." Naruto said while looking expectantly at me.

"Well, last night, I didn't want to have sex with Sakura, I just wanted to snuggle her in bed and-"

"Wait a minute, you had a beautiful, naked girl in your bed last night and you didn't want to do anything with her? What are you crazy or something?" Kakashi asked, perplexed.

"Yes. Anyways, then, this morning, I was watching her as she cooked me breakfast and-"

"She cooks you breakfast?" Naruto asked. I shook my head. "Does she cook you ramen?" I shook my head no and Naruto sighed, obviously disapproving of my breakfast choice.

"As I was saying, I was watching her this morning, and I felt different than I usually do when I watched her. I felt something in the pit of my stomach that made me feel like I needed to protect her with all my life; it made me feel like I never want her to go away and stay with me forever." Naruto and Kakashi stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Are you seriously asking us if this is love?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Of course it is! Really, I thought you were a genius, but this is the most idiotic thing you ever did! I even know what love is!" Naruto explained.

"Wait, so it is love?" I asked while the two men in front of my rolled their eyes.

"Yup," Kakashi answered. A shock of realization hit me. Of course I love her! That was so stupid for me not to realize it! Yeah, so maybe love is complicated and hard, but even me, Sasuke Uchiha, should have known that I'm in love!

"How are you going to tell her?" Naruto pressed. He knew that I was in deep thought and confusion about the whole situation, but being Naruto, he had to go deeper into it.

"I don't know." I answered. Yeah, so I didn't know how I was going to tell the girl who has loved me for her entire life that I loved her, but I will. I most certainly will.

…

"Aw! I love this part!" Sakura exclaimed while snuggling closer to me. I put my arm around her waist as I hear her sniffle. We were on my couch watching _Sleepless in Seattle_. It was her absolute favorite romance movie. The movie was now on the part where Tom Hanks was on the phone with the doctor/talk show host person, A.K.A., Sakura's favorite part.

"_Tell me what was so special about your wife._" Sakura said, quoting the movie. She was saying the lines of the woman on the phone. I knew that she was about to say Tom Hanks next lines. I already knew every part to this movie, being how it's practically the only movie we watch.

"_Well how long is your program?_" We both say, quoting the movie. She looks up at me with shock in her eyes. I decide to continue his speech, her still looking in my eyes. "_Well, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together... and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home... only to no home I'd ever known... I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew. It was like... magic._" I wiped away a tear falling on her cheek with my thumb.

"I love you." She whispered.

And finally, with all my pride on the line, I can finally answer her back. Yeah, so maybe I don't deserve her, or her love, but she deserves mine. I can tell her now. I can spill my heart out to her. I'm totally and completely confident on what I'm about to say.

"I love you."


End file.
